


Herochick007太太的挑战小片段合集

by LucyAragorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29460249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucyAragorn/pseuds/LucyAragorn
Summary: 目前只有犬金和德金。如果未来有兴趣翻译其他的herochick007太太的挑战合集的文的话，都会放在这里。有太太全部作品的授权。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 4





	1. 键盘侠们（西里斯X金妮）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Challenge 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/761142) by herochick007. 



“我要骂人了，这他妈就是他们所在乎的吗？”金妮嚷嚷着把笔记本电脑关上了。她又打开了笔记本，确保她没有不小心打碎屏幕，然后她又把笔记本关上了。西里斯把头伸进了他们称之为办公室的房间。他只穿了一条浅红色褶边围裙和一条配套的丝质裤子。他是光着脚的。金妮瞥了他一眼。他现在在油管上主持着一个烹饪节目，叫“接近裸体的厨师”。而她现在是个博客写手，主要的创作内容是讨论魁地奇、生活、还有其他的一切。

“发生什么事了？”西里斯注意到了他的妻子脸上失落的表情。

“人们在说闲话。”金妮边回答，边怒视着她身后的笔记本电脑。

“他们现在说了什么?”他一边问，一边穿过房间。金妮叹气，把笔记本打开了。当她输入密码时，笔记本发出了嗡嗡声。

“你自己读读吧。”她低声说，把脸转向了他。他凝视着屏幕，之后他的微笑变成了皱眉，最后变成了愤怒。

”他们认为你和一个比你年纪大两倍的男人结婚，是在助长恋童?”他问道，似乎无法相信人们是这么评价他们的。

“是啊。他们还说你是个恋童癖，你在虐待我，是我太蠢了，所以我才没意识到这一点。还有，他们说我在美化不健康的关系，因为我们的年龄差太大了。他们也不顾你开始约我出去时我都二十岁了的事实，我们也是约会了两年才结婚，他们也不管我们谈恋爱时都是成年人，他们全都是白痴。”金妮说。西里斯摇了摇头。

“对不起，红头发。我不知道人们还会对这些事耿耿于怀。尽管我们已经快结婚三年了，他们还是没有放过我们。”

”我知道，也许开个魁地奇博客不是个好主意。我只是觉得，你懂得，我以为人们会喜欢从现役球员那里听到他们是怎么评价这个游戏的。

“我确信人们会喜欢的。我是说，你玩这项运动玩的太棒了。”

“你这么说只是因为你是我的丈夫。你对你的观众的评论没什么问题吗？毕竟你几乎是在厨房里全裸的做饭。”

“我的大多数观众都是在寻找养眼男人的绝望主妇。”西里斯回答。“我唯一要担心的就是那些吃醋的丈夫。”他边回答边坐在金妮旁边的椅子上。

”我还要再继续做博主吗？我真的受够了这些人。这真的让我想放弃写作，甚至放弃打魁地奇了，我是说...”金妮忍住了眼泪。西里斯把她拉到他身边。

“红头发，别理他们。他们只是一群白痴。你在玩和写你喜欢的游戏方面都很有天赋。你能不能把电脑拿开一会，别再看评论了，帮我做晚饭?”

“你允许我进你的厨房？”金妮瞪大眼睛问。

“只要你遵守规则就好。”西里斯开玩笑道。金妮露出了会意的笑。

“你的意思是只要我不穿那些不必要的衣服就好?”她问道，对西里斯现在穿的衣服点了点头。

”没错，所以，我在想，我们可以烘焙一些甜点，比如带巧克力的甜点？莱姆斯说巧克力总能让事情变得更好。我个人觉得火焰威士忌更有用，但是...”

“那我们做火焰威士忌熔岩蛋糕怎么样?”金妮问，她眼睛因为这个想法而闪闪发光。

”哦，这听起来太完美了！我想我可以改变一下原有的配方。那么，红头发，你想帮助我完成它吗?”

“那我不是会出现在你所有的孤独的小观众面前吗?”她问道。

“出不出镜完全取决于你的意愿。嘿，但这可以很好地向那些对你评头论足的小巨怪们展示我们的婚姻是十分美满幸福且健康的。”他开玩笑说。金妮一边用枕头打着他，一边放声大笑。

“好吧，也许我可以上一次你的节目。”她同意了。脱下她满是柠檬绿色的胸罩和内裤，之后她就跟着她的丈夫进了厨房。


	2. 为金妮而战（德拉科X金妮）

”你怎么敢这么说!”德拉科对哈利大喊着。“你怎么敢认为我会让我爱深爱的女巫陷入危险？”他继续说道。哈利怒视着他。德拉科从没想过，他们之间的旧怨会这么深。他们已经离开霍格沃茨两年了。这段时间里很多事情发生了很多变化。但显然，哈利没有改变。

“金妮是属于我的。我们已经在一起...很久了!”哈利站在马尔福庄园的门廊上争论着。德拉科甚至都不知道他是怎么闯过保护区的，因为他显然想伤害住在庄园的人。他得再次检查保护咒了。当然，哈利是个傲罗，他知道用什么样的方法才能穿过这类区域。如果是那样的话，德拉科就更生气了。

“波特，醒醒吧。金妮已经不属于你很多年了，自我们六年级时，从你伤透了她的心开始，她就不属于你了。你觉得是谁把这些破碎的东西拼凑起来的？你认为她尖叫着醒来时是向谁哭诉的，因为她确信你已经死了，而黑魔王一方赢得了战争?”德拉科问道。哈利摇了摇头。德拉科看着他的手篡紧了魔杖。他对于自己是否也要篡着魔杖很纠结。他很怀疑他自己是否能胜过波特。也许他没有手持魔杖对他有好处。

“不，她说过她会等我的。”哈利坚定地说。德拉科记得金妮曾经提到过，有一次，她向他承认她不能再等了。

“她确实等你了，她带着颤抖和害怕在等你。她等啊等，等啊等，一直等到了最后一战。当她看见那个巨人抱着你的尸体，她除了解脱和恐惧什么都感觉不到。她终于解脱了不用再等你了。”德拉科喊道。”你让她经历了地狱般的感受！现在你却腆着脸，要求她回来？为什么我们不让金妮决定她应该爱谁，谁应该放下呢?”他终于提出了他的提议，因为他意识到波特永远不会相信他说他关心金妮的话。

”好吧，把她从你藏着她的地方叫出来，我知道你肯定把她锁在这其中的某个房间里了。”

德拉科摇了摇头。波特已经有妄想症了，他现在只能认可这点了。

“她正坐在后院的花园里，和我的母亲一起喝茶，一起嘲笑着我爸爸买的那些该死的孔雀是白痴呢。”他说。”如果你愿意在她和我母亲表现得文明点，我们可以去那里看看她。”

“你最好说的是实话。”哈利反击道。现在，他在跟着德拉科在房子周围转。他说的是真的，金妮和纳西莎坐在一张白色的柳条桌旁，谈笑风生着。

“金妮!”哈利喊道，他冲向了她。她看着他，然后又看了看德拉科。

“金妮，如果你愿意的话，哈利想带你回家。”他解释道。”他认为我和你在一起，你和我的朋友、我的家人在一起，会让你处于危险之中。他仍然相信我们中的很多人现在还是食死徒。”他继续说道。金妮对着她的前男友点了点头。

”哈利，我很抱歉，但是...我确实爱过你，但我不确定我现在是否还继续爱着你了。因为我现在知道我爱德拉科了，而且我明白我想与他共度一生了。而你，哈利，你...你伤害我太多次了。我不能和你一起回去。我希望你能离开这里。”金妮看着地面说。“我很抱歉。”

哈利点点头，边捏着拳头边走向了德拉科。

“马尔福，别以为你赢了。”他嘶嘶地说。德拉科没有回应，只是侧身让哈利通过。他不想再为琐事而争吵了，他不想让过去的怨恨影响他和金妮的新生活了。看到他的威胁对他毫无反应，哈利转过身，想要说些别的，好像要对付德拉科了。哈利把魔杖拿在他的手里，但金妮拔魔杖拔的更快。。

“昏昏倒地！”她喊道，这令哈利停了下来。“哈利，赶紧离开这里，不然我就去举报你试图攻击德拉科。”

哈利盯着她，之后他又转过身，悄悄地离开了马尔福庄园，金妮松了一口气。

”对不起，德拉科。现在纳西莎正告诉我关于你小时候骑过的其中一只孔雀的故事。”

德拉科的脸上泛起了红晕，边加入了他母亲和金妮在草坪上的八卦。他很感激在他在被黑暗摧毁之前看见了光明，毕竟他的父亲已经被黑暗摧毁了。


End file.
